


【翻译】歼星舰上的维纳斯

by Acyancat



Series: The Saucy Executor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat
Summary: 霍斯战役后，在执行者号上的一个酒吧里，两个高级军官的庆功酒很快催化出了意料之外的后果。





	1. 朗姆酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Star Destroyer Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871498) by [Eisenschrott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenschrott/pseuds/Eisenschrott). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 谣传丘吉尔任第一海军大臣时曾经说过：海军还有什么传统，除了朗姆酒，鸡奸和鞭子？本文三章的标题就出于此典。  
> 2\. 虽然维达爵爷的死亡舰队是太空舰队，但作者文中用的词是navy／海军，军衔按海军编制，最重要维尔斯管皮耶特叫sailor／水手，鄙人军事知识有限瞎编不圆，所以暂译海军。欢迎意见建议哈。

维尔斯将军走进军官专用酒廊时已经是后半夜了，军靴重重踏在光线昏暗的会所地上，军服整洁，巴克塔胶贴下爆能枪伤隐隐作痛。  
  
你永远不能指望这类地方没人——什么时候桌旁都有刚下值的军官阴魂不散。不过以执女士的标准来说算人少了。维尔斯眼角扫过穿着橄榄色和黑色制服的下属，醉成一滩烂泥晃晃悠悠向他敬礼，而以他的军衔无须还礼。  
  
他直奔吧台而去。只有一个人在那里没精打采地坐着，脸埋在手里，旁边一只冒着白雾的加热马克杯。维尔斯最讨厌撞上喝闷酒的，不过机器人酒保就在他身边。维尔斯走过去时它正俯下身去，像在礼貌地鞠躬。然后他听到机器人彬彬有礼的机械人声：“……给您的茶里加一份罗迪亚威士忌，上将？”  
  
维尔斯僵在当地，这个近到能被他轻易扭断脖子，就跟那活该的奥泽尔一个死法的人——身形跟奥泽尔一点也不像。  
  
“一点点就好，4D。”上将的低语听上去沮丧万分。  
  
对了，是皮耶特。又是战地提拔。他是在暴雪部队被送下行星地表时听说的。运输机长说维达爵爷甚至连舰桥都没费心去。 _直接隔着视频通讯掐死了那个狗娘养的。就这么回事，下个就该皮耶特了_ 。  
  
机器人转过身：“晚上好，将军。想喝点什么？”  
  
皮耶特受惊般一下子坐直了。两人眼神相遇，然后刚被提拔的上将说他以为将军是带坏消息来给他的，突发噩耗之类。  
  
“格罗格酒，”维尔斯说：“伊索朗姆酒配钱德里拉黑糖。两杯。”  
  
“马上就来，长官。”  
  
趁着机器人下单和伸长机械臂从架子上取酒杯的功夫，维尔斯在皮耶特身边的高脚凳上坐下。  
  
“招牌海军烈酒。”后者竭力想让谈话轻快愉悦，但他脸上深深的忧虑却让他的努力毁于一旦。“我以为你会更有品位，将军。”  
  
“品位？我这种泥里跌打滚爬的粗人？”维尔斯大笑：”还真没这么一回事， _长官_ 。”  
  
听到那个词，皮耶特眯起眼睛。  
  
“绝大多数时候，我坚持健康生活。但我似乎晚了一步表示祝贺，因此——”  
  
“不必多虑。“皮耶特拿起马克杯双手握住:”我升职仅仅是因为当时……有空缺。”  
  
不难想象这晋升阶梯尽头等着的是令人恐惧的老式绞刑架。  
  
“而你不同，霍斯大捷后，“上将继续说，”真要表扬谁的话，也该是你。“  
  
维尔斯轻哼一声。诚然，能受到表扬和奥泽尔时代相比已算受欢迎的进步——那个老家伙一向只会自吹自擂，而维达爵爷仅冒神秘莫测的单音节——皮耶特至少听上去够真诚。但无论多真诚的赞扬也不能让牺牲的士兵死而复生。“过奖了，长官。”他说，声音里带上了几分霍斯的冰雪气息，“只是尽职而已。”  
  
两只平底杯当地放在他们面前的吧台上，时机正好。  
  
皮耶特看看他的酒杯，再看看马克杯，然后用拇指和食指抓起酒杯。不知什么原因，维尔斯注意到他没带手套——实际上，这是他第一次见他没带手套——以及他极为苍白的手，浮现的蓝色血管和咬过的指甲。  
  
“敬胜利，敬帝国。”维尔斯举杯。“敬死亡舰队的新任上将。”  
  
酒杯相碰，皮耶特什么也没说。维尔斯移开眼睛，喝了一大口，平底杯里酒劲十足又苦又甜的液体冲得他嘴唇发僵，喉咙就像着了火。他使劲仰头，一口气全咽了下去。移开杯子的时候他的手都在抖，但他随即又把平底杯重重放回吧台，示意机器人酒保再满上。  
  
_可不能让个海军杂种赢。_ 维尔斯把格罗格酒直接灌进喉咙，免得去感受那味道。即便如此，他的眼里全是辣出的眼泪， 咬紧牙关拼命控制呼吸，燃烧的酒液在胃里翻江倒海。  
  
“你这是决意和我作伴吗，将军？”  
  
“如果——”维尔斯在拳头后咳了一声。“如果你不介意的话。”  
  
“4D，再给将军上一轮，算我账上。”  
  
维尔斯看着清澈酒杯里金棕混合的烈酒，心直往下沉：“一般庆功酒要喝几轮？”  
  
“按照陆军的惯例来就好。至于我自己，不过是在浇愁罢了。”  
  
“而借茶浇愁比借这毒药浇愁管用，不是吗？”  
  
皮耶特沉默了一下：“太对了。”他板着脸说。  
  
不该怪他。这笑话是烂透了，维尔斯一向不喜欢看人用虚张声势来掩饰恐惧，但他也不喜欢上将紧攥颤抖的拳头和呆滞疏离的眼神。   
  
机器人酒保又给他们满上了。维尔斯面无表情地看了一眼格罗格酒上漂浮的糖粒，寻思着一口干掉估计是最不找死的办法。该死的海军传统。  
  
这次，皮耶特的杯子和他的同时放回吧台。将军和上将交换了一个互相掂量的眼神——从他的位置，维尔斯能用五种方式封他的喉，他胳膊上的肌肉绷紧了。  
  
然后他的伤口开始痛，就在右臀上方几厘米的地方，火烧火燎地疼……该死，他朝前倾了一点，准备发起进攻。  
  
算了，就让这海军赢好了。长期来说，抗上他迟早要吃大亏。也许没那么长远，考虑到上将听命于谁。也许只是 _短_ 期，就那张疲惫的脸和酗酒判断的话。  
  
维尔斯坐回去，逼自己轻笑出声：“我表现如何？”食指轻敲酒杯的边缘。  
  
“我正在想作为一个陆军军官你还算不错。”又是那个若有若无的假笑，在皮耶特的左边嘴角挑起：“然后你就开始傻笑了。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“要是这酒吧不在战舰上，而我有意钓你上手的话，我会觉得那真讨人喜欢。”皮耶特耸肩，让自己看上去比实际更矮小，顺便实地印证了古代兵法上所谓的 _强弱，形也_ （注1）。“我提议我再请你一轮，将军。这样等到明天我刚刚所说的一切都能被酒精冲刷走。”  
  
维尔斯把右臂横在吧台上，攥紧了拳头。  
  
“你没学会适应海军的烈酒，不是你的错。如果你不想……”  
  
“来啊，试试看。”  
  
这次他露出了一个真正的笑容，尽管沉默而转瞬即逝：“4D，再来一轮。”  
  
“你结婚了吗，上将？“维尔斯问。  
  
皮耶特瞪了他一眼。  
  
“另一半呢？”  
  
他继续瞪他。  
  
“想来也是。我向你保证，如果你的约会水平就 _这样_ 的话永远也不会有进展。”  
  
“到底是什么水平？你要如何衡量？”  
  
一时语塞，维尔斯含混地朝周围挥了挥手：“战舰上的酒吧，请陆军喝海军的酒什么的。”  
  
“我可不记得说过任何关于陆军军官和海军的酒 _那方面_ 的话。”  
  
维尔斯扮了个鬼脸。说起来，第一杯下肚后他就不太确定他们在谈什么了。“我已经不行了。他们到底在酒里放了什么？”  
  
“就是你让酒保放的。在不毒死人的前提下，银河系里酒劲最强的格罗格酒原料。”皮耶特看了一眼自己新满上的杯子。“不毒死人说的是不会立即死亡。你跟谁学的配方？“  
  
“某学期一个在瑞索带我们的海军部预备军官。在我扳手腕赢了她之后就想把我喝到桌子底下去“  
  
“她成功了吗？”皮耶特问，然后把酒杯端到唇边，他的手依旧有点发抖。  
  
“她管它叫‘沙拉克（注2）的口水'。我始终认为那是个糟糕的双关。“维尔斯用雷不及掩耳的速度拿起杯子，仰头喝了个干净。  
  
这次喝前他有小心地闭上眼睛，但他仍觉得自己有些失去平衡。睁开眼睛，他看见天花板在旋转。紧紧抓住吧台边缘，还不小心撞到了伤口，但痛感花了很长时间才慢慢传入大脑。他所处的房间，整个该死的超级歼星舰，都在打滚。但歼星舰的人工重力水准之高，什么东西也没掉下来。他的身体轻飘飘的，比在标准重力下感觉轻多了，而且他也不确定他之前坐的高脚凳还在他屁股底下……  
  
“小心！”  
  
有人抓住了他的上衣前襟。他条件反射地右手向上一挥以摆脱制约，但那只是皮耶特的手臂，他愣了愣，只捏了捏对方的手肘便作罢。抓住维尔斯制服的手又紧了几分。  
  
“抱歉，你在摇晃，我怕你摔倒。”  
  
上将说话时，维尔斯能感到对方的气息轻拂在他脸上，一股浓重的朗姆酒味道。然后维尔斯胃里的东西也跟着翻涌起来。离得那么近，他能看到皮耶特凹陷双颊上的红晕。  
  
片刻之后，皮耶特闭上眼睛，倒进维尔斯怀里。  
  
维尔斯能接住他纯属条件反射。虚搂着皮耶特，他觉不出自己手里是否还拿着酒杯。双臂依旧环着皮耶特，他把手举过对方的肩头，然后发现自己什么也没拿。趁维尔斯找杯子的这点功夫，皮耶特咕哝着滑向地板。  
  
“啊，你就是这个意思？”  
  
这嘟哝似乎是个问句。  
  
维尔斯轻而易举地把小个子男人提起来，放到他的膝头上。皮耶特的头靠着他的肩膀，带着格罗格酒气、温暖颤抖的呼吸拂过他的下颌。他颤栗起来，两腿之间开始胀痛。把军官制服领口设计得那么低的人真该去死。  
  
“狗娘养的。”皮耶特的声音低了两个八度，沙哑的声音里像有糖粒在摩擦，而他的嘴唇扫过维尔斯的脖子。  
  
他重重咽了口唾沫。“这——这不是我的错。自我妻子去世，就再没有你这体型的人坐在你现在待的地方……”  
  
皮耶特没逼他把句子说完整。  
  
他们之后肯定在静默中僵持了好几秒，然后那低沉沙哑的声音再次飘进维尔斯的耳朵：“我已经老到不能这么酗酒了。你能——你能送我回房吗？”  
  
“我去叫人。”  
  
“拜托，别。”  
  
“无意冒犯，上将，我说过我醉了。被人看见你和个跟你一样酩酊大醉的将军在走廊里东倒西歪可不算给你的指挥生涯开个好头。“  
  
皮耶特不是抖了一下，就是压下了一个嗝，不过感觉更像发抖：“我有个能进教科书的 _没开好头_ ：带着舰队飞进小行星带。说到指挥生涯还有个小问题，跟我这条小命一样，很快就会终结——你还要喝吗？”  
  
维尔斯看着他抓过杯子—— _那是我的酒_ ！——但他晚了一步，等他的手碰到吧台，皮耶特已经把空杯子放回去了。杯子倒放着，开始朝吧台边缘滚，幸好机器人酒保蜘蛛般的手指及时抓住了它。  
  
等等，它之前不是已经空了吗？维尔斯发誓他已经领悟到从海军烈酒中生还的门道，并且从善如流地把那毒药一口干空了。该死，是战术性撤退的时候了。  
  
“你能站起来吗，上将？”他问。  
  
“如果我能的话，我就该再来一轮。”  
  
想到再来一轮维尔斯打了个哆嗦。“好吧，要你摔下来可别怪我。”  
  
他用靴尖试探了下地板，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，站起来的同时把皮耶特抱了起来——左臂托着上将的腿，右臂托着他的肩膀。皮耶特直觉抓紧了他，一只手臂绕到了维尔斯的脖子后面。他那么做只可能是出于直觉，就像皮耶特手指抚过他头发带来的异样感受也肯定是因为醉酒。  
  
闭紧眼睛，他觉得战舰又开始旋转了。有那么一刹那，感觉就像战斗中的转折点，胜利的天平开始倾斜，胜者开始占上风的时候，他担心五味不合的胃，发抖的膝盖，还有紧紧抓住他后颈发烫的手，能随时让他在地上躺平。  
  
旋转减缓了，他还站着。努力睁开眼睛，他小心翼翼向前迈了一步，然后又一步。皮耶特轻得像羽毛，还一动不动——很可能已经睡着了。他们平安到达了酒吧门口。门外的走廊空无一人，但灯光却常年设置为白天。刚从昏暗的酒廊里出来，维尔斯顿时被亮光刺激出了眼泪，一切都虚化为灰白二色。不过他知道电梯口在哪里，大概多少步能走过去。于是他闭上眼睛朝前走，心里默默计着步数。他的视力在迎面撞上电梯门前一刻恢复了。一只不属于他的手伸了出去，在键盘上输入密码。  
  
“你不是睡过去了吗？”  
  
“我是想不省人事，但你把我晃醒了。“  
  
“或者你想爬回去，长官？“  
  
“滚。“  
  
“ _你_ 让我送你一程。“他没想到自己声音那么大。“那就别嫌弃不舒服。我他妈的明明警告过你。“他也没想到自己的口气如此冷酷，还是那种他用来震慑犯错下属，让他们虽然立正站好心里却巴不得躲到最近的控制台下面稳住自己的语调。“因此你现在给我闭嘴，让我按照我的步调走。别搞错了，“电梯门打开，他大步走进去：“ _我们_ 走路可比你们这些海军娘炮强。“  
  
电梯上升的惯性让他不由自主朝前倾撞上了墙。  
  
挤在维尔斯和耐钢之间，皮耶特叹息一声，自己站了起来，不过他的手臂依旧环着维尔斯的脖子，让将军不得不俯下身去。  
  
“要不是你刚打完地面接触战，“他喃喃地说：”我准会笑出来。“  
  
维尔斯眨眼，另一个男人的脸逐渐清晰起来。那笑容凝固而静止，露出一点点白牙。不是压抑住的大笑，不——是愉悦，是的，但不止如此，那半闭却警醒的眼睛里，闪烁着一个问题。每个在太空或者军事寄宿学校多年，或者两种经验都有的人，无须言语就能明白的问题。  
  
它问， _可以吗_ ？  
  
操蛋的海军传统，先是朗姆酒，现在又是鸡奸。  
  
维尔斯戴着手套的拇指揉过皮耶特的嘴唇，抹去上面沾着的一小颗糖粒。上将嘶哑地喘息一声，闭上了眼睛。趁他这片刻的失神，维尔斯低下头，压上皮耶特的嘴。  
  
第一回合的进攻没有遇上任何抵抗——在护盾上撕开了缺口，如果护盾根本有升起来的话。维尔斯把舌头伸进去，同时大感惊奇，黑糖和朗姆酒在别人口中尝起来如此之甜还带点辛辣是故意的吗？就为了逼你去亲吻他人才能尝到真味？它能成为海军最爱肯定不止一个原因……  
  
对方的手滑过他的锁骨，在他制服衣扣和肩头间流连。他自己的手又恢复了灵活，抓住皮耶特的后腰，把他拉得更近，然后深入探索。  
  
皮耶特中止了他们的吻，喘息着退开。  
  
一个步兵军官要在袭击成功后没能继续向前推进就该下九层地狱。维尔斯用力拉过皮耶特的左腿缠上他的腰，在不规则喘息间问他：“怎——怎么回事？”  
  
“电梯快停了。”  
  
维尔斯瞟了一眼门，还关着，键盘上面的灯也依旧是红色。怒意涌上来，他一把攫住皮耶特的领子。皮耶特除了抓住他的手腕，并没有尝试反抗。  
  
“你把我拉进来，”维尔斯说：“现在又开始编借口？”  
  
电梯突然减速，然后停了下来。接着是按键声，门滑开，露出一个中尉，她身后还有两个风暴兵。  
  
中尉惊呆了。她是陆军，还是熟脸——如果不是维尔斯忙着找借口，差点就能叫出她的名字了。但是皮耶特反应比他快，拖着比他们在酒吧时更含混的调子：“我跟你说放我下来，你这个地面部队的蠢货——我他妈的能走，我发誓……“然后假装打了个酒嗝。  
  
维尔斯低声咆哮，拉过皮耶特的手臂绕上他的肩膀，把他拖出电梯。中尉和风暴兵退了几步，敬礼，进电梯，然后谢天谢地走了。  
  
如果不是一切都在旋转，他的腿脚坚持不走直线的话，维尔斯几乎可以称得上清醒了。他痛苦地意识到他制服的前襟在胸口晃荡，伤口实打实地 _痛不欲生_ ，而胯下胀痛得就像谁一脚把他的老二踢错位了一样。他的脸热得像火在烧，如果那个在他耳边放心长出一口气的该死娘炮胆敢考虑对他的脸红发表评论的话……  
  
“你走错路了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
皮耶特用他没占着的手朝三岔路口挥挥，维尔斯正要带他往右边走廊去：“左边，不是右边。上将的舱房，里面有双人床。”  
  
“凭你给我惹了那么多麻烦，老子该把你按在个重型机器人上操。“维尔斯瞪了一眼沿墙过来的能量机器人， 在撞个正着前堪堪避开了。  
  
“哦。将军的舱房有那么糟？”  
  
只要轻轻一拧再看准时机一拉， 他就能拧断对方的手臂，维尔斯认真考虑。或者，他可以屈膝把对方从头顶扔飞出去。  
  
“你在笑什么？“皮耶特问，口气担忧。  
  
“没什么。”维尔斯抓着皮耶特手腕的手握紧又松开。他的指节一阵疼，好似之前握得太紧了似的。  
  
“监控能看见我们走错了路，他们能看到并不是 _我_ 送喝醉的 _你_ 回你的舱房。”顿了一下，如果就是那个意思，维尔斯并不习惯回复。“如果有人问，就是我醉到连自己房间在哪里都不记得了，而你好心让我在你的沙发上过了一夜。”  
  
“陆军不睡沙发，上将。”  
  
皮耶特哼了一声：“那我能指望全地形重装战车的后排座吗？“  
  
“这我倒能安排，如果你能忍到维修人员洗干净爆能枪灼痕的话。“  
  
“ _你_ 能吗？“  
  
一只手伸到维尔斯的两腿之间一握，维尔斯不由叫出声来，踩上自己的脚，出于多年训练带来的奇迹他才没被自己绊倒，惨叫着和所剩无几的自尊说再见。  
  
“嗯。看来他们叫你‘铁汉马克西’一点不错。“  
  
银河系总算对他慈悲为怀了，维尔斯看见他舱房的门，一个箭步朝键盘冲了过去。他输入密码，门却没有开。  
  
有那么一会儿，他就站在那里盯着门锁终端和上面小小的红灯。他又试了一次，慢慢输入，一次一个数字，门依旧锁着。  
  
“你确定——”  
  
“你他妈的给我等着，草包。”维尔斯从制服胸袋里摸出密匙，插进终端。门锁当然他妈的验证出他有进所有军官舱房的高级权限。小灯转绿，门开了。  
  
顶灯自动打开，照亮了毫无疑问不是维尔斯房间的舱房。海军制服和风暴兵的盔甲，以及两条内裤一个胸罩，一路散落在通向床的地上，床上一男一女抱在一起呼呼大睡，毯子在膝盖处卷成一团。面对突然亮起的灯光，两人连呼吸的频率都没变。  
  
维尔斯猛地把密匙抽出终端，门又关上了。  
  
“亚尔当少校。“皮耶特说。”我还不知道。“  
  
“都是你的错，“维尔斯脱口而出，并没注意到上将眯起眼睛抿紧嘴，审慎而清醒地盯着关闭的舱门。将军的大脑也自发运作起来：一个军官和一个风暴兵睡意味着很多事情——许多烦人事，远不止没上没下……  
  
但无论上将得出了什么结论，都以耸肩结束：“我好像记得你的舱房还得往前四个门。”  
  
的确如此。一输密码门就开了。房间里样板似的整洁干净是维尔斯对基本训练早就习以为常的明证——床铺得整整齐齐，可见的个人用品几乎没有，抽屉，柜子和洗手间的门都关得严严实实，架子上一套替换军装，床尾一套替换内衣，地上一双擦好的军靴。  
  
“这简直像你会突击检查自己房间一样。“皮耶特说。  
  
只在心跳之间，维尔斯把他狠狠按在关起的门上，托着他的大腿根把他悬空抱起来，然后整个身体的重量都压了上去，在听到他咳嗽和喘息声后压得更紧了。他咬住他的耳垂，感到对方瑟缩了一下，涣散的注意集中起来，而他自己咧开嘴笑了：“只要我想，我能把一个地方搞得要有多糟乱就有多糟乱——就像叛军在霍斯得到的教训那样。介意我在你令人遗憾的小屁股上试试吗？“  
  
指甲隔着制服掐进他的后背。  
  
“繁星在上，好。“然后皮耶特继续起之前中断的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：出自《孙子兵法》《势篇》（五）：乱生于治，怯生于勇，弱生于强。治乱，数也；勇怯，势也；强弱，形也。  
> 注2: 沙拉克 ( Sarlacc )：星战VI绝地归来里贾巴准备去把卢克和韩丢下去喂的那条恐怖的巨虫。


	2. 鸡奸

并不是皮耶特会指望一个银河系闻名遐迩的重装突击部队的将军会懂什么委婉。军校不是这么教维尔斯的，命运也不是为了这个把他们送进宇宙的。  
  
但用咬的，绝对是太过了。维尔斯之用力, 让皮耶特在唇舌交缠间尝到了血腥味。他扭过头，把脸贴上冰冷的耐钢，但却无法摆脱对方。  
  
突然之间一切都停止了。先是火热缠绵的气息，然后是通风管吹出带着灰尘味的冷空气。托着他大腿的手消失了，皮耶特倒抽一口气，抓住维尔斯的背稳住自己站了起来。  
  
“上床，脱衣服。我马上回来。”维尔斯哑声说，在他唇上落下一吻，然后径直朝洗手间而去。他在身后把门关上，片刻之后传来水溅在洗脸池上的声音。  
  
这是撤退吗？他出来时会一脸严肃，制服完整地请他离开吗？ 或者更糟，装做什么事情也没发生过，上床纯睡觉？当然了，维尔斯会去睡地板。陆军不睡沙发。皮耶特用手掌擦过嘴唇，碰到刺痛的伤口时脸抽搐了一下。没时间再装班上笨拙瘦小的新生了。  
  
他踉跄着走过去，一屁股坐在床沿上，开始用快被酒精融成软泥的手臂往下拽靴子。等他终于把靴子脱下来，他制服的腋下已经被汗水浸透了。他很高兴地摆脱了上衣，接着是军帽，衬衣和裤子。尽管还得把它们叠好，整齐地放到架子上维尔斯的替换制服旁，而不是随意一扔让人扫兴，但不幸的是，海军上将绝不穿皱巴巴的制服。  
  
维尔斯从洗手间出来，一手拿着衣服，一手拿着靴子。对皮耶特而言，这世上只有两种人：穿着制服显得更强壮的人，和不穿更好的人。那肩膀那手臂好看得要命，而且伤疤还没有他预期的一半多。唯一让人失望的是他还没脱裤子。皮耶特吹了声口哨，紧盯维尔斯的眼睛告诉他维尔斯也没对自己失望——或者不如说，已经性奋到顾不上挑剔体型或者任何挡在他和床之间的东西了，因为他的脚在撞上制服架后嘶嘶地冒了句够得上海军恶毒标准的诅咒。  
  
“该死，我放弃。”维尔斯扔下靴子和制服，四肢并用爬上床：“躺平，剩下的交给我。”  
  
皮耶特依言躺好，张开双腿。他留意到他的床垫比海军舰长舱房的要厚，而且也没那么旧，这激起的嫉妒足以让他忘记自己已经不再是舰长了。然后维尔斯覆上了他，挡住了头顶的灯光。他肯定提前想好了进攻路线，先是轻咬皮耶特的脖子，然后沿着他的胸骨一路往下。  
  
从现在开始，他每一次呼吸都带上了呻吟，一声比一声更响。他伸出手臂想环住维尔斯，却被压下来牢牢钉在床垫上：“马克西——”  
  
“对你而言是 _将军_ ，水手。”  
  
“是——是的，长官。”他闭上眼，免得翻白眼。好吧，这个地面部队今天立了大功，顶好让他按照自己的喜欢的方式庆祝。  
  
“听好。我会放开你的手，但你不许动。”他的声音很严厉，但时有断续——他也得竭力压抑喘息，而这让皮耶特笑了。一只铁钳般的手抓住他下巴：“我说听好了！看见叛军土匪在我的人杀死他们狙击手之前给我的临别礼物了吗？”维尔斯指着他腰上的一块巴克塔胶贴说。  
  
皮耶特诅咒了一声。那胶贴有他两个手掌那么大，而下面的临别礼物肯定差点就把维尔斯的肾打成黑血肠。  
  
“没错，还疼着呢。”维尔斯继续：“特别是我还得抱你回来。因此你要是胆敢哪怕拿手指头碰一下，我他妈的什么自制力都会跑光光。你聪明到能理解那会导致什么后果，对吧？”抓住他下巴的手现在掐着他的脸颊，用的力气一点没收敛。  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
掐着他的手松开，柔化成爱抚。真可惜维尔斯把手套脱了，他手上的皮肤粗糙，还有长期行军打仗的人特有的老茧。  
  
“我们刚才到哪儿了？”  
  
皮耶特用手指点点上腹：“这里，我想。”  
  
“很好。”维尔斯挪了一下低下头去，皮耶特抓住床单做好被咬的准备，他却一路轻吻，仅仅用嘴唇拂过皮肤。  
  
“哦，别顾着温柔了……”皮耶特咬到自己的舌头，因为他感觉到手指伸进他内裤边缘，把它拉下他的大腿，扯过膝盖，他再一抬腿，它就径直飞了出去。  
  
“将军，你这是要——”是的，他 _就是_ 那个意思。手掌捧住他的阴茎，拇指轻抚底端，然后一串轻得像羽毛的吻快速落在他的大腿内侧和欲望顶端，循环往复，他的肌肉绷紧热血全往下涌，以至于每次轻触都能让他拱起背。“你真该死——我爱你。”  
  
维尔斯朝上看，抹去额头的汗水，咧着嘴笑了。不再是醉汉的傻笑，而是饥饿的野兽露出了獠牙。这让他看上去比实际年轻了许多，戎马生涯带来的沧桑也淡去不少：“现在是谁在温柔了？”  
  
皮耶特一把抓住维尔斯的头发，把他朝自己两腿间的勃起按。现在这个发疯的地面部队的整个脸都贴了上去，用鼻侧轻轻摩擦，然后——繁星在上， _他妈的刺激的来了_ ——舌头舔过皮耶特的柱身然后含住顶端。该死的，再深点。皮耶特竭力稳住发抖的手把维尔斯往下按，又在察觉到牙齿的瞬间僵住了。  
  
然后他惊恐的眼睛再次看到那得意的笑。维尔斯跪坐起来，开始解裤头：“你管这叫勃起？”  
  
“如果——”皮耶特清了清喉咙：“如果你指望我在你脱下裤子的瞬间震惊出声的话……”他的声音渐渐弱下去，刚好给了维尔斯足够时间拉下内裤。他审视着那重型火炮，然后挑起眉假笑：“……你就幻觉了。”  
  
“知道吗，你现在整个人通红得我给你一拳也不会造成什么差别。”他俯身捏住皮耶特的脸颊：“你僭越了，水手。我让你到我的地盘上来不是为了容你对我颐指气使。”  
  
“我——我不知道你在说什么， _将军_ 。”他顿时被自己发出的尖锐呜咽臊得闭上了眼睛，但他逼自己直视维尔斯的脸：“如果我只了解一件事的话，那就是如果你自己没有乐在其中，是不会去给一个海军口交的。”他带着冷酷的满意，发现维尔斯脸上的红晕明显加深了。然后将军舔舔嘴唇，移开视线，有点漫无目的地左右打量。  
  
是时候大胆反击了。皮耶特拉起维尔斯的手，一路滑下他紧实的腹部，最后停在悸动的欲望上：“不想催你，但如果你不介意的话——”  
  
他在维尔斯抓住他的腿向后推的时候喊出了声：“等等！”那个满脑子肮脏思想的畜生就想那么闯进来——至少在使劲尝试那么做，而疼痛抹杀了其他一切感觉。皮耶特大叫，退出身来，头咚地一声撞到墙上。  
  
“我去，这又是为了什么？”  
  
一边喘息一边揉脑袋，皮耶特逼他自己坐起来：“一点不明白吗，醉鬼？那他妈的疼死了！”  
  
维尔斯眨眼。  
  
“你不能……什么润滑都不用就往里进。看在繁星的份上，我又不是女人！”  
  
如果不是他现在欲火焚身，喉咙底还有格罗格酒消化时令人作呕的酸味的话，他准能被维尔斯尴尬少年般恍然大悟的表情逗乐。  
  
“对不起，”维尔斯说：“但见鬼的我要怎么……”  
  
皮耶特指指卫生间：“用洗手液。涂满你自己再给我拿点来。”  
  
“ _洗手液_ 。”  
  
“相信我，之前有人反复试验过。那玩意儿够润滑又不刺激。”  
  
“好了，好了，别跟我讲细节了！”维尔斯挣扎着提起裤子，跌跌撞撞朝卫生间走去，还差点被他的军靴绊倒。  
  
现在可真是冷得要命，一个人大汗淋漓饥渴难忍地躺在空荡荡的床上。皮耶特搂住自己： _不明智，佛默斯，太不明智了_ 。从第二杯开始就是了。第一杯只是合情合理，两个军官、战友之间不掺一丝杂念的庆功酒。然后格罗格酒让他某些难以启齿的记忆浮现出来：夜深人静时脸埋在枕头里幻想着将军，生怕弄出什么声音吵醒室友。当你的男神坐到你身边还美梦成真地请你喝酒时，你也只剩那么多的自制了。  
  
说到梦想，他也曾经是个年轻热血的士官生，想要探索银河系，剿灭分裂分子。在他的记忆中，那小子可从来不傻：你要么斗智斗勇攀上食物链顶端，要么被海军打发去苦役船还得说是运气好。看看他自己，食物链的顶端。让畏惧和寒冷都见鬼去吧。  
  
“这太他妈的尴尬了。”维尔斯赤身裸体从卫生间里晃出来，阴茎上涂着半透明的洗手液，手里还捧着一些。  
  
“别想了，过来。”皮耶特翻身背朝上躺好：“我还需要进一步解释吗？”  
  
没有回答。床因为新增了维尔斯的重量发出轻微的嘎吱声。他在沾着奶白色洗手液的粗糙手指在入口处打转时抓紧了枕头。一根手指小心翼翼地插入了他。  
  
“疼吗？”维尔斯的呼吸就在他的耳边。  
  
皮耶特回过头，在维尔斯的鼻尖上落下一个吻：“你可以登船了。”用的是极似他在舰桥下令时的清晰语调。强壮的手抓住他的臀部，从床垫上抬起了几厘米。这次，地面部队进入时只带来了完全可忍的轻微疼痛，以及 _我操_ 开头沙哑抽气结尾的声音。  
  
 _什么，这么快就结束了？_  
  
然后手指摩挲过他的脊柱，抚上他的脖子，弄乱他的头发，抓紧他的肩膀。抽插开始了，开始深入而缓慢，每两次之后一个提速——这是陆军正步吗？皮耶特把他汗津津的脸埋进枕头。该死，他到底在想什么？不过这倒让他在对方进入时更容易向后顶回去。  
  
他肩膀上的双手又动了起来，指甲刮擦着抚摸过他的上半身，然后在他的胯下合拢，送上一股几乎让他哭喊出来的颤栗。  
  
维尔斯覆上他的背，粗重的呼吸吹过他的头发：“再跟我说点应景的情话，佛默斯。”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“说你投降。”  
  
“一个海军上将宁死不——”他胯下的手一下握紧了，太紧了，随即脖子上狠狠一咬，他所知道的下一件事就是他像触电了或者人工重力失常那样被扯得四分五裂，尖叫颤抖着释放了。  
  
他瘫在那个汗津津的男人身下，对方把他的手臂紧紧拢在胸前，最后两下冲刺，也叹息着释放了。然后维尔斯沉下身子不动了，大口大口喘着气。这景象让皮耶特笑了，尽管被咬的地方还疼着。这么趾高气昂，要是攻受倒置，将军会不会哭着射出来呢？  
  
慢慢地，他的呼吸逐渐平复，皮耶特两腿之间的潮湿开始冷却粘腻。  
  
“知道吗，我可没有这么礼貌地事先征得叛军的同意。”维尔斯睡意朦胧地咕噜。  
  
“你根本就没 _问_ 好吧。”在他——更准确说是他俩——睡着之前，皮耶特把一只手放在维尔斯的屁股上，小心不要碰到他的伤口，轻轻捏了捏他粗糙的皮肤：“能麻烦你从我屁股里拔出来吗？我怀疑自己还有力气把你推开。”  
  
“哦好。抱歉。”维尔斯很快挪开，面朝皮耶特躺了下来。他的眼睛几乎闭上了，嘴角弯起一个满意的微笑：“不久的将来你还会下令发起另一次进攻吗，上将？”  
  
“繁星在上，不会。我早就不是不知疲倦的年轻人了。”  
  
维尔斯咕哝着表示同意。“关灯。”他说。声控系统即时反应，整个房间瞬间陷入黑暗。一只温暖强壮的手臂把皮耶特搂进怀里，他的耳朵刚好能听见维尔斯沉稳的心跳。他几乎后悔没有要求发起又一次进攻了。几乎。  
  
“晚安，将军。”  
  
除了对方带着格罗格酒强烈气息、轻微平稳的呼吸，他什么回复也没听到。


	3. 抽打

维尔斯浑身酸痛地醒过来。日间灯光让房间里的一切都看上去模糊不清。身侧的伤口一阵阵抽痛，不过还没有他的头疼，他的喉咙干得像砂纸，腹肌像高强度锻炼后一样发酸，最后，但也同样重要的是，他的老二在痒。

他撑着自己坐起来——这是床，他的床，对吧？他伸出手四下摸摸，触到皱巴巴还带着潮气的床单，在他的指间留下一股粘湿的感觉。操他妈的大头鬼，他宿醉了，而且醉得不轻。他心不在焉地伸手挠挠鼠蹊部，洗手液干后的薄膜一下子让他彻底清醒过来，瞪向满是污渍的床单——为什么舰队军需的混蛋就不能去采购白色而非深灰色的床品呢？

小心避免碰到任何东西，他把双腿移到床边，在光脚碰到冰冷的耐钢地板时畏缩了一下。手肘支在膝盖上，他强迫自己规律呼吸，瞪着地面让自己振作起来。他喝多了，虽然不确定到底喝了什么。还做了个火辣得要命的春梦。他摇头，在散碎记忆清晰起来前把它们推到了一边。

他的通讯器响了。

艹那是当然了。他妈的肯定已经很晚……但为什么声音是从卫生间里传出来的呢？

嘟嘟声停了。“皮耶特。”门后一个声音说。

维尔斯径直蹦了起来，差点撞上卫生间的门框。门开了，露出一个制服无懈可击，一边梳头一边对着通讯器下令的海军上将：“……把拦截机中队一百到一百二十号重新安置到N-15机库——”

“你他妈的这是——”

皮耶特手里的梳子应声掉进水池，他恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，做了个噤声的手势。

“不好意思，长官？”通讯器另一头的人说。

“没什么，上尉。我在路上了。”

“很好，长官。“

“另外，有空帮我弄一杯咖啡，双倍加浓，老样子。”

“F-68厨房的机器人说您昨晚留了杯茶。要派人帮您取回来吗？“

维尔斯死命抓住墙以免大笑出声，完全不知道上将在最后一段通话时是怎么做到板着一张严肃脸的。但皮耶特做到了。“不用了。通话结束。”他关闭通讯器，叹了口气：“我希望你别介意我借用了你的剃须刀，还有一些阿斯匹林。”他朝水池上方摆得整整齐齐的东西点点头：剃须刀，塑料口杯，还有一管药片。

“我想梳子也是我的？”维尔斯从来不以他的说话水平为傲，但这哪怕对他而言也太没品了。

一句话没说，连眼也没眨，皮耶特从水池里捡起梳子放到剃须刀边上，又推了几毫米以确保它和其他物品在一条完美直线上。“借过。”他从维尔斯和门框之间挤出去，拿起放在架子上的军帽，大步朝舱门走去。

“等等。”

他停住了，但没转身。“别担心，将军，一切都处理好了。没人会知道我来过。”

“一切都处理好了，什么意思？”

皮耶特指指天花板：“知道吗？有监控录像。不过没什么对技术部大棒加胡萝卜一番不能解决的。“

“这舱房里才没有隐藏摄像头！这是军官宿舍，那么做不符合规章制……”

皮耶特转过大半个身子，双手抱臂：“烦请你告诉我，我的战舰上还有多少事情你不知道？”

“我勒个去。”维尔斯把一缕汗湿的头发从额前扫开：“这么说他们什么都看见了？”

“趁你还睡着的时候，我擅自跟科沃尔上校通过话了。我告诉他鉴于你的伤势，免你参加今早的晨会。因此好好收拾干净，再吃个早饭，你有时间的。“

“为什么你会那么做？“

皮耶特耸肩：“你也许想避免流言蜚语。我信任你的审慎，如你也需信任我一般，将军。“

“不是那个，你这个小——我是说，为什么你……会找上我？“

皮耶特歪过头。当一个穿着制服的人跟个一丝不挂的人说话时，想要掩饰犹疑真是太容易了，维尔斯不高兴地想。

“是这样，因为我对你有绮念。”

“哦。”

“而且当时我们都喝醉了。我真得走了，马克西——将军。“他朝他敬了个礼，而维尔斯只是皱眉。

“你自己打飞机的时候也那么叫我吗？”

这次的畏缩快得连皮耶特都没能压住，他露出恐惧的表情，尽管不到半秒又恢复镇定，嘴唇却比自然的情况下抿得更紧。

“这么说，是直呼其名了？我会记住的。”维尔斯缓步缩小两人之间的距离。

“做什么？”皮耶特沉着地直视他，但他脸上轻微的红晕却透露了他现在肯定更想看向别处，而他攥紧的拳头则表明他更渴望触碰其他。

“行行好，别装傻了，佛默斯。”维尔斯用他的指节抚过皮耶特刮得干干净净的脸颊。他感觉到另一个男人竭力平稳的呼吸加快了。“这是我干的？”他用拇指拨弄皮耶特嘴唇上的伤口，红色的痂被浅色速效愈伤膏很好地掩盖起来——皮耶特到底把他的药柜扫荡得有多彻底？

“是的。而且我并没有什么不愿意。”

上将语调里的钢铁意志对维尔斯的士兵大脑起了作用，他讪讪地收回手。

“记住这一点，马克西：现在我是指挥官了。整个美丽的女士，”皮耶特虚指了一下执行者号长达十九公里的舰身，“都是我的地盘。在这里我想怎么颐指气使都可以。明白吗？”

“是，上将。”维尔斯意识到三件事：第一，这话他之前肯定听过，只是想不起来是什么时候或者在哪里了；第二，更像是在黑衣大人物允许的范围内颐指气使吧，易耗品；第三，他在立正站好。

皮耶特绕过他，在擦身而过的瞬间，甚至连头也没回，他以雷不及掩耳的速度掴了维尔斯屁股一掌。

“赫特人的蛋蛋——！”

门开了，又在皮耶特的身后关上。

继续大声一连串诅咒，脑子里转着半虚半实的春梦，维尔斯抓起换洗内衣踏进卫生间。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 谣传丘吉尔任第一海军大臣时曾经说过：海军还有什么传统，除了朗姆酒，鸡奸和鞭子？本文三章的标题就出于此典。
> 
> 2\. 虽然维达爵爷的死亡舰队是太空舰队，但作者文中用的词是navy／海军，军衔按海军编制，最重要维尔斯管皮耶特叫sailor／水手，鄙人军事知识有限瞎编不圆，所以暂译海军。欢迎意见建议哈。
> 
> 3.经考证，皮耶特演员身高165cm，维尔斯演员是189cm。


End file.
